


Umbrella Love

by MadamRebel



Series: The City of Los Santos [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, First Dates, M/M, Teen Lads, Teen Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRebel/pseuds/MadamRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan grew a pair and asked Ray on a date. Now, if only Gavin would learn a thing or two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashmomorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmomorgana/gifts).



> Happy Birthday trashmomorgana!! This is for you.

Ryan was nervously pacing back and forth. He tapped his fingers on his crossed arms. Ray looked over at him from the couch. Ryan just groaned and stopped pacing. He turned to Ray.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked Ray.

"No dude. Just a date with my X-Box," He replied.

"Good, don't plan anything." Ray nodded. Ryan sighed and left the living room. He continued down the hallway into Michael's room. Michael was lying on the bed rubbing Tiny's stomach. He looked up at Ryan.

"Sup Rye-Bread?" He asked. Ryan slumped onto Michael's bed.

"I asked Ray on a date," Ryan nearly whispered. Michael smiled.

"About time," He told Ryan. "What do you need from me though? Shouldn't you have a date already planned?"

"Yeah…no. it was a spur of the mon-moment," Ryan flubbed. Michael stopped petting Tiny.

"Are you asking me for dating advice?" Michael asked. He turned to fully face Ryan. "You do know that Gavin plans most of our dates and that they usually involve dinner and a movie. Which by the way is super cliché."

"I guess. But, you're Ray's best friend and brother. You would have the best idea of what he would want in a date."

"Alright, I'll give you that," Michael agreed. "I would say Ray would like to go to the arcade. But, that’s not really romantic. So, I don't know take him to the top of Chiliad and let him snipe shit. He'd like that. Just do shit he’d like." Ryan nodded. He left the room.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Geoff asked him. Geoff was walking back to the war room. Which was in the direction Ryan was heading.

"Nothing, just thinking about what I'm going to do on my date with Ray," Ryan explained.

"You asked Ray on a date?!" Geoff nearly screamed. Ryan nodded. Geoff smiled. "Good for you."

"I don't know what to do though. I asked Michael, but, he told me to take him to Chiliad and let him shoot shit with his sniper."

"Chiliads good."

"What do you do with Jack?" Ryan asked. Geoff took a moment to think.

"I usually take her to her favorite restaurant," Geoff told him. Ryan sighed.

"Ray's favorite restaurant is Taco Bell," He deadpanned. Geoff laughed.

"Take him to the one down the street. They are higher class and have tacos. Ray should like it." Ryan nodded.

"I'll do that."

"Good, now I have to go do real work and not worry about what my boyfriend will like." With that Geoff walked back to the war room. Ryan continued making his way down the hall heading to his own room. When he got to the end he looked over at Geoff and Jack's room and saw that the door was opened. That meant that Jack was inside doing something. He decided to go see Jack and she what suggestions she had for his and Ray's date.

"Hey Jack. Are you busy?" He walked in and saw that she wasn't in the bedroom, but the light to the connecting bathroom was on.

"Hey Rye. I'll be out in a second," She responded. She opened the door toweling off her hair. 

"What's up?" She asked sitting down to put her shoes on.

"I need dating advice," He told her. Jack hummed.

"Finally asked Ray out?" Ryan looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You and Gavin are by law my boys. What type of mother would I be if I couldn't see who my boys were interested in. The only advice I have is don't do what Gavin did." She smiled at him.

"Gavin took Michael to a dinner and then they brought a dog home. How am I going to beat that?"

Jack leveled him with a look. "You're not. But, Ryan, you have to remember, it's not a competition. We are not going to judge you on whether or not your date is going to hold up against Team Nice Dynamite's date. Just follow your heart. If that means taking Ray to Taco Bell then letting him shoot things later, or stealing that god forsaken umbrella he’s obsessed with, then that’s what it means." She started walking out the room, but stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember, this is your date, and not anyone else's," She reminded him.

When Jack left Ryan went to his room to think. It was a couple of hours later that he emerged from his room carrying two animal masks. A raccoon mask for himself and an owl mask for Ray. He walked down the hall to the stairs leading up to the living room. He could hear the Lads screaming at the television. He got up the stairs to see Ray and Michael screaming into a headset and presumably to so poor person on the other side. Gavin had the controller in hand and was using the two East Coasters as a distraction for the team they were playing against. He laughed at how absurd a picture they made. Ryan's laughter alerted Ray that it was time to go. He gave Michael full control of the headset and jumped the couch. Ray landed in front of Ryan.

"We leaving now," Ray asked. Ryan nodded. The two started heading to the door.

"Be safe, use protection," Michael called out to them. Ryan flipped him off as Ray cackled in delight. When they got to the garage, Ryan gave Ray the keys to Ryan's Zentorno.

"You get to decide where we eat," Ryan told Ray. Ray smirked at Ryan.

"You already know where I'm going." With that Ray whipped the sports car out of the garage and to the nearest Taco Bell. The two got out the car and walked into the fast food restaurant. They ordered and paid. Ray choose a booth near an exit. Ryan waited for the food. When it finally arrived he took it to the booth that Ray picked. Ray grabbed his tacos and started devouring them.

"So, what made you decide to ask me out?" Ray asked in between tacos. Ryan shrugged.

"Well since I've stopped giving you blowjobs that’s all I've been thinking about. Well and seeing you beneath me," Ryan admitted. Ray nodding along until the last part which made him blush.

"So you asked me out because of Mavin?" Ryan nodded. "Cool. So this is official right. Like more blowjobs? Cause I have to say, you have a magical mouth."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah this is official. Now, I was told not to bring anymore animals home. And, I know you've had your eye on the hamburger umbrella form the boardwalk for a while, so how about we go and get it?" Ray smiled.

"Hell yeah!" They threw their garbage out and walked back to the Zentorno. Ray once again driving. "So, do we need to stop by the mask shop, or are you prepared already?" Ryan laughed and produced the two animal masks form a backpack at his feet.

"An owl for you, and a raccoon for me." He handed Ray the mask. Ray put it on at the next red light they hit.

"I thought I lost this," Ray told Ryan.

"I think Trevor was cleaning and assumed it was mine. I have Gavin's fox mask and Michael's bear mask as well."

"Makes sense. You are Ryan-the-mask-guy." Ryan nodded.

"I can't argue. It’s less masks I have to buy." They had arrived at the boardwalk and parked in the lower parking lot.

"I only have a Pistol," Ray admitted.

"Same, but we're not really trying to kill anyone. We're just trying to steal an umbrella," Ryan informed Ray. Ray nodded.

"So Pistols as a last resort?" Ryan nodded.

"Hopefully it's dark enough that no one notices that the umbrella went missing."

Ray agreed. "Though we can distract them before stealing it."

"I like the way you think," Ryan told Ray. "I'll cause the distraction, you steal the umbrella." Ray nodded. Ryan left Ray at the top of the stairs that lead to the top of the boardwalk. Ryan weaved his way between tourists and teenagers. He ended up near the security office.

"Fireworks are inside. Show is supposed to start in four hours." Ryan overheard two security officers saying as they walked away from the office. Ryan smirked underneath his mask. He sent a quick text to Ray informing him of what he was going to do.

Ryan walked to the back of the office. Thankfully, security at the boardwalk were like the LSPD and thought no one would be dumb enough to break in. The back door had been left unlocked. Ryan crept out of sight of the offices and walked to the back room. When he got there he could see the two boxes of mortars that were going to be shot off. Ryan grabbed about ten of them and snuck back out of the security office.

"Alright, now where to shoot these without getting caught?" He quietly asked himself. He decided the street was probably the best spot. Ryan quickly made his way to the end of the boardwalk and placed the mortars a couple feet apart. That way he could light them all in one go and there will still be a bit of a delay between them. Ryan lit the mortars and ran back to the car. The sky started lighting up different colors and from the lower parking lot Ryan could see tons of people moving to the front of the boardwalk for a closer look. He hoped Ray was able to get his umbrella. The fireworks had finished when Ray came barreling down the stairs. He had a folded umbrella over his shoulder.

"Dude, I got it!" He yelled as soon as he saw Ryan in view.

"Nice! No one saw right?" Ray shook his head.

"No, as soon as the fireworks started they all ran. Apparently there was some sort of contest going on. Security said that they tied a coin to one of fireworks which would give the finder a free Vinewood tour. So everyone wanted to be up front when the fireworks went off. My area cleared in a matter of seconds.

"Huh, oops," Ryan laughed. Ray laughed as well.

"I know dude, but I got my hamburger umbrella. Best date ever." Ray took his mask off. He walked to Ryan and took Ryan’s mask off. Ray leaned up and kissed him. 

‘Best date ever.’ Ryan thought wrapping his arms around Ray.


End file.
